Defence Against the Dark Arts Second Year Essential Knowledge Test
The Defence Against the Dark Arts Second Year Essential Knowledge Test was a "little quiz" given by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart to his second year Defence Against the Dark Arts students to test their reading of his collected works. Contents Despite the test's title and class subject, it did not have any relation in testing practical knowledge of the subject. Instead, the questions on the quiz were all about Gilderoy Lockhart's personal tastes, habits, likes and alleged achievements, all of which were information found inside his seven books. They covered everything from his favourite colour to his ideal birthday gift. There were a total of fifty-four in all. Since all the questions in Lockhart's quiz all happened to be about himself and his supposed achievements, the quiz simply demonstrated his extreme narcissism and egomania, particularly to most of his male students. Results After the allotted thirty minutes, most of the students did poorly on the quiz, showing little knowledge of Lockhart's works, or perhaps simply little interest in them. Hermione Granger, however, earned perfect marks, knowing among other things that Lockhart's favourite colour was lilac and that his secret ambition was to rid the world of evil and market his own line of hair care potions. Her perfect score earned her ten house points for Gryffindor. On the other hand, this utterly irrelevant quiz was the first step that made Ron Weasley see Lockhart for what he truly was. Known questions 's]] #What is Gilderoy's favourite colour? (Correct answer: lilac) #What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition? (Correct answer: To rid the world of evil and to market his own range of hair care potions) #What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? (Opinion-based, one possible answer was "To banish the Bogle-banshee in Kathmandu") *How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? (Correct answer: Five) *In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? (Correct answer: Uncertain, not by smiling at her, possibly by knocking her over the head with a broomstick) *Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs? (Correct answer: Uncertain, at least one student was known to have answered "Left side") *Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post? (Correct answer: Uncertain, given answers include both "always won" and "pipped at the post") *Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? (Correct answer: Uncertain, given answers include Gentleman's-tooth-pearling-paste and Fairy Spark Dust) *Which is the person name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? :54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? (Correct answer: 26 January, harmony between magic and non-magic peoples) Behind the scenes *The quiz only appears in the film version of in a deleted scene. Despite this, the scene has become widely known because it is played in the extended edition of the film regularly broadcast on ABC Family. *The first three questions in both the novel and the film are the same, with the fourth question in the film being the one that was the final question in the novel. All other known questions were created for the film. Additionally, the quiz is only given its name in the film, seen on the test paper. In the book, Lockhart simply refers to it as a "little quiz." Appearances * * * Notes and references pl:Quiz Gilderoya Lockharta ru:Тест для второго курса по Защите от тёмных искусств Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Examinations and tests